


I'm Here With the Stars (Which Have Been Arranged Into The Shape of You)

by deathlybijoumme



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans!Hilbert, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, ambigious au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlybijoumme/pseuds/deathlybijoumme





	I'm Here With the Stars (Which Have Been Arranged Into The Shape of You)

Douglas pushed on Dmitri's shoulders, pinning him down to the bed. Dmitri, for his part, was perfectly fine with this, and if he wasn't, he could easily push Douglas off of him. His heart fluttered a bit at that. Douglas shifted, and moved from kneeling by Dmitri to straddling his hips.

“Douglas.” Dmitri smiled crookedly up at him. “What are you planning?”

Douglas looked at him and brushed his hair away from his face. “It's a surprise.” he said, and planted a kiss on Dmitri's forehead. He rummaged through the bedside drawer, searching for something that had apparently been put there earlier. When he brought it out, Dmitri felt his breath catch a little as the light glinted off it. A pair of thick, brass and mahogany leather cuffs hung from Douglas's fingers. “This okay?” Douglas asked him, his face a little red.

“Yes.” Dmitri shifted a little underneath him. Douglas gave him a vulpine grin, then pulled Dmitri's shirt off of him, leaving him in his lingerie. Douglas kissed his neck, and set about cuffing Dmitri to the bed frame. Dmitri shook his wrists, testing them a little. No give.

Douglas kissed his throat again. His kisses became a little rougher, and then they became bites, pulling bruises to the surface of his neck. Dmitri made soft groaning noises the rougher the bites got. He struggled in the cuffs a little, instinctively trying to cover his mouth. Douglas continued, smiling into the bites. He loved the way Dmitri made so much noise so easily, even though the man himself hated it.

Douglas slid his hand down, fiddling with the button and zipper on Dmitri's pants a bit before getting it undone. His fingers brushed the soft fabric of Hilbert's lingerie, and he smiled at the feeling of lace.

“Went all out today, didn't we?” he cooed into Dmitri's ear. Dmitri shivered and bit his lip, holding down a moan. “You wanted a good fucking today, didn't you, Mitya?” Douglas snapped the band of Dmitri's underwear against his skin.

“Y-yes.” Dmitri's hips fidgeted under Douglas, and Doug felt his cock harden. “I wanted- I wanted a good fucking today, sir.” Without the ability to hide his noises very well, he felt unusually venerable.

Douglas got off him for a second and pulled Dmitri's pants and underwear off. He rubbed his hand against Dmitri's now fully exposed crotch and smiled at the fact that it was wet. “Who did you want a good fucking from, Mitya?” Dmitri squirmed under Douglas's hand and let out a small moan. Douglas rubbed his crotch harder. “Who, Mitya?”

“You.” Dmitri got out, hiding his face behind his arm in a futile attempt to muffle himself.

Douglas smiled. “You've wanted me to fuck you since this morning. You're awfully horny, Mitya.” He pulled his hand back and slapped his inner thigh as hard as he could. Dmitri cried out and moaned loudly, his back arching. Douglas waited a few seconds, then did it again, to his other thigh. Same result. “You're my horny plaything.” Douglas said, grinning from ear to ear as Dmitri's slapped thighs reddened.

“S-sir, please-” Dmitri started, before yelping after Douglas slapped his thigh again, a little harder this time.

“Sssh, babe.” Douglas rubbed his thigh. “I'll fuck you, I promise.” He kissed the small part of Dmitri's hip that wasn't covered by a garter belt. “But not before you can't think straight anymore.”

He straightened up, surveying Dmitri's body. Dmitri was quite the sight, to say the least. He wore a slate gray binder with lace straps and appliqué, a near black green garter belt, and crystalized fishnet stockings. His underwear, which Douglas was holding, matched his binder perfectly. Dmitri's neck was covered in small bruises from Douglas's bites, and his face and neck were flushed.

Dmitri spoke, getting a little annoyed. “Are you just going to look me into mindlessness, or are you going to actually do something?” Douglas's eyes flicked to his face again, and he raised a humorless eyebrow. Douglas pushed his hip, so that Dmitri was lying on his side. Douglas unclipped the back of his garter belt, and pushed it up Dmitri's back.

“Mitya, could you count something for me?” Douglas asked, sweet as honey.

“May- OH!” Dmitri groaned as Douglas's hand came down on his ass.

“How many was that?” Douglas asked.

“One, sir.” Dmitri whimpered.

“Good. Now, I want you to count the rest for me, from one again.” Douglas said. He pulled his hand back again, before bringing it down almost as hard as he could.

Dmitri moaned. “Uhn, fuck- one!” Slap. “Eбать, fuck- two!” Slap. “Three! Eбать, пожалуйста, сэр, ебать меня!” Eiffel smiled at the string of Russian and put his hand down. Dmitri trembled, half expecting another slap. Eiffel pulled down and reclipped his garter belt, then pushed him back onto his back.“Now, now, Mitya. I've already gotten you halfway to mindlessness with only a few slaps.” Douglas smiled. “That binder has clasps, doesn't it?”

“Yes, sir.” Dmitri squirmed on the bed some more, hiking the quilt up between his legs a little. Douglas noticed, and pulled it down. Dmitri whined. “Sir, please. You only have touched me once, and that was for very little time!”

“I'll touch you when I touch you, and you don't get to touch yourself.” Douglas looked at the area around his crotch and noted that he was dripping a bit. “I'm going to take off your binder now.” Douglas said, already reaching for the clasps. He struggled with the first few, but the rest came off easily, and he found the buttons for the straps rather fast. “This is weirdly durable.” he muttered, looking at the binder more closely. He put it on the dresser, and picked up something else from the bedside drawer.

“Sir?” Dmitri asked, not quite sure what Douglas was holding behind his back.

“Mitya, remember that time we played with candles?” Douglas asked.

Dmitri licked his lips and took in a deep breath. “Yes, sir. I remember you moaned quite loudly, sir.”

Douglas pulled a lighter out of his pocket. “Good. Ready to play again?”

“Yes, sir.” Douglas smiled and lit the wick. He tipped the candle over Dmitri's chest. Dmitri gasped with every drop that hit him, futilely trying to hump air. Douglas moved the candle, dripping crisscrossing lines over Dmitri's exposed chest.

“Ah- sir! Sir- ебать-!” Dmitri begged him, the occasional word in English coming through his pleas and moans.

Douglas dripped wax onto Dmitri's nipples. The response was near immediate, Dmitri's begging becoming completely garbled nonsense and moans. Not a word of English came through after that. When the candle burned down three fourths of the way, Douglas blew it out. Dmitri's elbows covered his his face, his breath coming in pants.

Douglas gently rubbed at the hardened wax, peeling it off in patches and dropping it into a jar. Dmitri shook a little as Douglas blew over the pink skin underneath. “Good, you've done very well Mitya.” He continued peeling off wax. Dmitri gave a low moan in response.

Douglas paused when he got to the wax that covered Dmitri's nipples. Dmitri peeked through his elbows at him. Douglas put a nail underneath the wax, and pulled it off excruciatingly slowly. Dmitri groaned. Douglas smiled, then put his mouth to Dmitri's chest, and began to suck on the sore skin. Dmitri thrashed, his back arching and his body shaking as Douglas sucked and bit at the swollen bud. Douglas pushed Dmitri's legs down, and pulled off his nipple slowly, grazing all of it with his teeth. Dmitri whimpered at the sight. Douglas smiled, and did the same to his over nipple, with similar, but less dramatic results. Dmitri stayed relatively still, but still trembled like a leaf.

Douglas put the wax down, and pulled his pants down. This caught Dmitri's eye, and he stared at Eiffel's clothed erection with slightly dazed eyes. Douglas pulled his underwear down slowly, and his cock bobbed free.

Douglas climbed into bed with Dmitri and gently fingered him. Dmitri groaned, rolling his hips onto Doug's fingers. Doug chuckled and fingered him a little faster, making Dmitri moan as he fumbled with a lubed condom. Once he had it on, and was satisfied that Dmitri wouldn't get hurt, he pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock to Dmitri's entrance. Douglas and Dmitri both groaned as he entered.

Douglas stayed still for awhile, then pulled his hips back and slammed them into Dmitri. Dmitri moaned, his fingernails digging into his palms. Douglas's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Dmitri's hips. He pulled out, slowly again, then slammed his cock into Dmitri with brutal intensity. Dmitri moaned again, squee his thighs around Douglas's hips this time. “Fuck.” Doug muttered. “You're so- so fucking responsive, Mitya.” He rocked his hips now. “It makes me want to fuck you as much as I possibly can.”

Dmitri groaned. “S-sir.” A little bit of cognition had come back to him. “I- I would not mind that.”

Douglas leaned down and shifted Dmitri's legs so that they wrapped around his back. He slammed into Dmitri again, rubbing his clitoris with his thumb. “I bet you wouldn't.” he said, kissing Dmitri's jaw. He licked along it teasingly. “I bet you'd love to have your mouth full all day.” Dmitri groaned. “I bet you'd love coming home after a long day at work and letting me fuck you.”

“I would.” Dmitri groaned and rolled his hips into Douglas's. “Fuck, I would.”

Douglas fucked him faster now, harder. “I know. And I'd love to fuck you every day. In every room here.” Dmitri groaned again, feeling his climax get closer.

“S-sir, I-” he took in a ragged breath and tried again. “Am about to cum, sir.”

“Good.” Douglas increased his pace. “I want to hear you this time.”  
  
Dmitri flushed even more. “Sir- ah- that might get us in trouble.” Douglas smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“Isn't trouble so much fun?” he asked with half lidded eyes. A few more thrusts and Dmitri came with a loud moan, his back arched. Douglas followed soon after, scratching Dmitri's hips and cursing. He collapsed on him, spent, and pulled out slowly. He tied up the condom and threw it in the trash. He undid Dmitri's cuffs, and put those on the bedside table.

Dmitri spoke first. “That was-” he sighed. “Good.”

Douglas laughed and wrapped his arms around Dmitri, cuddling up to the smaller man. “I sure hope it was!” He pressed soft kisses to Dmitri's face and yawned.

“Go to sleep.” Dmitri smiled at Eiffel fondly. “Have to go wash, but you go to sleep.”

“Well, if you insist.” Douglas said, yawning. He grabbed his underwear from the floor and put it back on.

“I do insist. Now sleep.” Dmitri left the room for the bathroom. Within minutes, Douglas was asleep, and had stolen all of the dry quilt for himself. 


End file.
